Y ahora que hago? Finn el humano
by Janelachicaendemoniada
Summary: Es la historia de como finn comete varios errores con su novia y futura esposa la Princesa Flama pero fionna su posible hermana (se conocen y saben que viven en diferentes tierra) que tambien cometio un grave error pero no con el Principe Flama si no con Marshall para los fans de FLAMIN y de FIOLEE si quieren que publique los capitulos que siguen tendran que comentar.
1. Todos estan encontra de nosotros

**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA FANFICTION ASÍ QUE TENDRE ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA ADEMAS PUEDE QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTE BIEN REDACTADA POR EL HECHO QUE SOY MUY JOVEN Y COMO SOY NUEVA AQUI NO VOY A HACER CAPITULOS VOY A PONER LA HISTORIA CORRIDA COMENCEMOS. **

Un día como cualquiera en la tierra de OOO Jake subio y al ver dormido todavia a Finn lo tiro de la cama.

Finn: JAKEE! porque demonios hiciste eso

Jake: hermanito ya son las 11:00am y todavia estabas dormido es hora de desayunar prepare Hotcakes con tocino

Finn: bueno ahorita bajo dejame cambiarme **(se pone unos jeans negros, camisa roja, una chaqueta roja, unos tenis rojos y baja con Jake)**

Jake: uhhh porque bienes tan guapeton (le deja el plato en la mesa)

Finn: por nada (se pone rojo como un tomate y empieza a comer)

Jake: A mi no me puedes mentir asi que dime porque bienes tan guapo.

Finn: esta bien! vengo vestido asi porque voy a ver a la Princesa Flama

Jake: uhhh picaron (con voz burlona)

Finn: (acaba de comer), bueno ya me voy te veo mañana

Jake: mañanaaa! porque mañana

Finn: me voy a quedar con la PF

Jake: esta bien pero, mañana te quiero a las 10:00am si no te va a ir mal

Finn: ok! (sale por la puerta y se dirige a la casa de la PF)

Jake: espero que ese muchachito no cometa un error co...

BMO: booooo (interrumpio BMO espantando a Jake)

Jake: BMO no me espantes asi (dijo nervioso)

BMO: Pasa algo Jake?

Jake: si, es que tengo miedo de que Finn llegue a hacer una tonteria como regresa mañana

BMO: Que clase de tonteria?

Jake: que cruce el escalon 15

BMO: Tu solo confia en Finn tiene 16 solo tenle confianza

Jake: esta bien

**(Ya en casa de la PF llega Finn y toca la puerta)**

Finn: PF ya llegue abreme!

PF: (Abre la puerta) Hola finn (lo besa)

Finn: Hola

Flash back

Finn se encontraba en un circulo de flamas

PF: Finn quedate quieto si te mueves puedes morir

Finn: ok

Flambo: le da un escudo contra fuego ya PF

PF: Muy bien gracias flambo (la PF dice unas palabras muy extrañas) ya Finn ahora te podre besar sin problemas sin que estalle el mundo y sin que te quemes

Finn: gracias PF

Fin de flash back

PF: pasa Finn

Finn: gracias ya esta todo listo para el picnic?

PF: si Finn ya vamonos

(Salen Finn y la PF hacia el bosque ven un lugar vacio y se sientan)

PF: Ten (le da un emparedado mientras ella, se come uno)

Finn: Gracias Flamita (se quedan platicando)

(Mientras en la casa de Finn y Jake)

Jake: a que hora llegara arcoiris con los niños ya son las 6:00pm?

(Suena que tocan la puerta)

Jake: (abre la puerta) Arcoiris! y Jake jr.?

Arcoiris: esta castigado se quedo con T.V. y Kim kil whan

Jake: pasa, (arcoiris entra con Viola y Charlie) nuestros pequeños cuanto han crecido!

Arcoiris: si, Jake te noto preocupado que pasa? le paso algo a Finn y porque no esta aqui!?

Jake: no le paso nada es que esta con la PF y regresa mañana dijo que se quedaria a dormir con ella pero tengo miedo de que cometa una tonteria como subir al escalon 15 y cometer un error

Arcoiris: Viola y Charlie jueguen con BMO Jake tranquilo Finn no es tan tonto para llegar al escalon 15 siendo tan Joven y sin precaución (besa a Jake) y comienzan a platicar de como van a organizar los horarios de los pequeños

(A las 10:00pm ya llegando a la casa de la PF)

Finn: vemos una pelicula?

PF: tengo una idea mejor (con voz sensual)

Finn: es lo que estoy pensando? (con voz picarona)

PF: Si es lo que estas pensando ven (la PF lleva a Finn a su cuarto y le quita la chaqueta negra)

Finn: estas segura de que estas lista PF

PF: si Finn por supuesto **(como no me tomo enserio este tipo de cosas hare que esa parte sea sencilla)**

(se quitan la ropa quedandose completamente desnudos empiezan a tener sexo salvaje! despiertan a la mañana siguiente adivinen que se les olvido)

PF: (despierta en el pecho de Finn) Finn despierta

Finn: mmm... PF que hora es?

PF: 10:30am por?

Finn: ahhh lo olvide tenia que estar con Jake en la casa a las 10:00am bueno PF me voy si no me van a regañar más (Finn se viste) Adios flamita

PF: (aun desnuda) adios Finn

(Finn se va corriendo a la casa y llega a las 11:45am abre la puerta y ve a Jake sentaddo en la sala con cara de enojado)

Finn: losiento se me hizo tarde

Jake: (enojado) como llegas a esta hora te adverti a hora te aguantas (sento a finn en un sillon en frente de él)

Finn: ya dije que losiento

Jake: no me importa te dije a las 10:00am casi te retrasaste 2 horas! (le empieza a recordar el escalón 15 como se llega a él y cuales son sus consecuencias de no ser precabido en ese escalón)

2 HORAS DESPUES

Finn: sube las escaleras y se queda acostado en la cama pensando

Jake: Finn ya me voy con arcoiris vuelvo mañana en la tarde

Finn: si como quieras bro (baja con BMO)

BMO: Finn quieres jugar videojuegos por mientras

Finn: claro BMO (empieza a jugar de pronto se da cuenta que ya es de noche sube a su cama y se queda dormido)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Finn: ya me dio hambre bajare a hacerme de desayunar (termina de comer y llega la PF)

PF: Finn tenemos que hablar de algo importante a solas

Finn: BMO puedes irte un momento! (se va BMO)AHORA SI! de que querias hablar

PF: Esto..oo..y

Finn: vamos se que puedes decirlo

**CONTINUARA...**

**ME ARREPENTI PONDRE POR CAPITULOS, PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**


	2. Somos muy jovenes

BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EMPECEMOS.

PF: Estoy EMBARAZADA! L

Finn: Queeee!

PF: Finn no te hagas te acabo de decir y Jake?

Finn: se fue regresa mañana :/

PF: Eso es bueno pero que demonios haremos Finn!

Finn: ya se llamaremos a Fionna a ver que me dice (toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar)

Fionna: Bueno, quien habla?

Finn: soy Finn necesito que vengas es algo urgente cometi un error ven a mi casa

Fionna: ok, pero tengo que decirte que yo también cometi uno llegare en 3 días llegare con Marshall si?

Finn: ok, aca te espero bueno adiós

Fionna: adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

PF: Que te dijo?!

Finn: que viene en 3 días en esos días Jake no se dara cuenta pero mientras viene Fionna te quedaras aquí

PF: Si ok, PERO NO DIGAS NADA A NADIE!

Finn: tenlo por seguro J

Se quedan jugando los dos BMO hasta que anochece y se duermen en la misma cama QUE TERNURA! Amanece y se despiertan Finn prepara el desayuno y comen (cuando terminan):

Finn: Ven vamos a salir de paseo PF

PF: Si Finn asi vemos como le vamos a hacer con nuestros hijos!

Finn: ok

Mientras en la tierra de aaa:

Fionna: Marshall! Vámonos ya va llegar cake y ella a un no sabe se fue hace 3 meses y regresa hoy asi que no quiero que vea que estoy embarazada! Y si me ve se me arma un problemón!

Marshall: Si vámonos Fionna

Salen de la casa de fionna y se dirigen a la de fin llega Cake

Cake: Fionna en donde estas :/ no te escondas! BMO sabes donde esta Fionna?

BMO: No, estaba contigo?

Cake: No, fue a verme

BMO: No se salio junto con Marshall con su mochila mas grande

Cake: Yo creo que fue a una cita la esperare

En OOO llega Jake a la casa y no vea Finn

Jake: BMO no viste a Finn

BMO: Salio con la PF, y Finn uso el teléfono

Jake: para que?

BMO: No se, llamo a Fionna

Jake: Que raro mejor jugare BMO!

Se pone a jugar y se hace de noche

CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEER MI SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO COMENTARIOS

* * *

**PERD**ÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO PONER CAPITULOS ME DIGA COMO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.


	3. Estamos preparados?

**BUENO LE TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ENSEÑANZA PARA AQUELLOS CHAVOS QUE TIENEN UN BEBE O UN HIJO TAN JOVENES.**

**EMPECEMOS**

Finn regreso a la casa con la PF en la noche y se van a dormir (a la mañana siguiente) Finn despierta temprano y baja con la PF que se desperto antes baja Jake y comienza a regañar a Finn:

Jake: Chamaco tonto porque regresaste ayer a las 12:00pm BMO me acaba de decir

Finn: estaba con la PF hablando unas cosas y vimos que nos perdimos y regresamos pero no deje a la PF que se fuera a casa sola en esas horas

Jake: te salvaste, tengo que ver a arcoiris (sale y se va a la casa de arcoiris)

En eso llega Fionna y Marshall lee tocan la puerta abre Finn

Finn: Marshall veniste antes de lo previsto pero y... Fionna

Marshall: Esta hay a fuera le da pena entrar

Finn: Fionna entra

Fionna: No sal tú tengo algo que decirte, no mejor no salgas que te lo diga Marshall

Finn: Marshall de que hablas?

Marshall: es que Fionna esta...

Finn: dime Marshall :)

Marshall: Ok, pero no pienses mal de nosotros esta EMBARAZADA! :(

Finn: Quee!

Finn: Fionna entra Marshall ya me dijo

Entra Fionna, Finn la sienta en el sillón y la empieza a regañar

Finn: Fionna como pudiste ser tan estupida bueno de todos modos yo tambien cometi un error

Fionna: cual?

Finn: la PF tambien esta embarazada :(

Fionna: esta bien no dire nada pero me puedo quedar contigo junto con Marshall ya se nota y si Cake me ve me va a matar!

Finn: esta bien busquen en la casa donde dormir que sea secreto para que no se de cuenta Jake y por mientras PF no le diras nada a Jake y mantendremos esto en secreto ok?

PF: Ok Finn :)

Fionna y Marshall encuentran un lugar oculto y Finn y la PF les ayudan a conseguir todo lo necesario y cuando terminan todo llega Jake

Finn: oh rayos! ya llego Jake PF baja conmigo y ustedes dos quedense aqui no hagan ruido ok?

Fionna y marshall: si, como digas Finn

Finn y la PF bajan y saludan a Jake

Finn y PF: Hola Jake! (algo nerviosos)

Jake: uhh tortolitos que hacen aqui solitos tan tarde?!

Finn: nadaaa!

PF: nadaaa!

Jake: ya me voy a dormir no se duerman tarde tortolitos :)

Finn: si Jake, PF yo creo que hay que hacer como Fionna hay que buscarte un lugar en donde esconderte si no Jake va a sospechar

PF: por que no me quedo con Fionna es espacioso el lugar y tienen de todo!

Finn: ok sube con ellos hay una cama sola en su cuarto son dos king size usa la otra

PF: Si (sube con ellos baja la cama y se duerme)

Finn: bueno me voy a dor...

BMO: Finn a mi no me engañas ya se tu secreto (dijo misterioso interrumpiendo a Finn)

Finn: cual secreto (dijo haciendose el tonto)

BMO: Lo del em...

Finn: no se nada :( (dijo interrumpiendo a BMO)

BMO: Finn es lo de la PF Jake confio en ti y asi es como le pagas!

Finn: baja la voz BMO si cometi un error pero no le digas a Jake se lo explicare a Jake cuando se de cuenta pero por favor no le digas nada nada!

BMO: Esta bien guardare tu secretito pero si no le dices en los proximos siete meses yo le dire

Finn: si BMO pero shh!

Finn se sube a dormir despierta va a ver a la PF se hace de desayunar mientras Jake se va con arcoiris y le sube el desayuno a Fionna, PF y a Marshall pasa lo mismo en la comida

Finn: Chicos y chicas la cena tendran que conseguirla ustedes porque Jake en la noche me vigila

Fionna, PF y marshall: si, gracias Finn

LO MISMO PASA TODOS LOS DIAS DURANTE 3 MESES HASTA QUE UN DÍA JAKE QUIERE SABER PORQUE DESAPARECE TANTA COMIDA VIGILA A FINN EN EL DESAYUNO Y VE LO QUE HACE

Jake: Finn oculta algo :/

Finn: bajen todos Jake se fue y regresa mañana! (dijo gritando)

FIionna, PF y Marshall: ya vamos

COMO SABEN FIONNA Y LA PF ESTAN EMBARZADAS PF TIENE 3 MESES Y FIONNA 4 MESES SE LES NOTA SU PANZA

BAJAN Y JAKE ABRE LA PUERTA AL DARSE CUENTA Y DICE

**CONTINUARA...**

**Gracias por leer mi historia esperen el proximo capitulo perdon por las faltas de ortografia y por la mal redacción de la historia.**


	4. Todo se va algún día

BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CUARTA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA SERA UN POQUITO LARGO BUENO

COMENCEMOS:

Jake: Finn que significa esto? (mira a la PF y le da un golpe en la cabeza bien bonito a Finn)

Finn: porque fue eso (se hecha a correr pero Jake estira su mano y lo atrapa)

Jake: que hiciste chamaco tonto!

Finn: sueltame! no se de que hablas ahh!

Jake: no me mientas conmigo no funciona, Finn no te hagas el tonto mira a la PF y dime que no pasa nada

Finn: no pasa nada (Jake lo suelta al suela y le da otro golpe)

Jake: mas vale que confieses si no veras!

Finn: confesar que? (Jake lo lanza a la ventana)

Jake: uy! me pase pero dime ya que hiciste chamaquito estupido!

Finn: esta bien escondi a Fionna y a Marshall porque Fionna esta embarazada :)

Jake: (le da otro golpe a Finn) bueno ya dime que tiene la PF!

Finn: bueno na...

PF: Finn ya dile la verdad bueno Jake estoy embarazada (dice furiosa interrumpiendo a Finn)

Jake: (saca a Finn de la oreja y lo lanza tirandolo al pasto) Finn como pudiste ser tan tonto tienes 16 que vas a hcer con un hijo? :(

Finn: de hecho son 2, esta bien acepto mi error pero...

Jake: pero que?! por que hiciste esa tonteria (dice furioso interrumpiendo a Finn)

Finn: es que nos dejamos llevar

Jake: a ver que vas a hacer chamaco

Finn: cuidare a mis hijos como lo haces tu, nada más que todavía no me voy a casar!

Jake: (le da otro golpe en la cabeza a Finn) esta bien pero cuando cumplas 18 te vas a casar con ella y desde ahora van a dormir separados hasta que se casen

Finn: pero Jake! porque separados?

Jake: porque yo digo!

Finn: Jake!

Jake: callate, no van a dormir juntos y llamare a Cake para que venga a ver a Fionna y punto. (los dos entran a la casa y suena el telefono)

Flash back

4 meses atras en aaa

Cake: donde estara esa niña me fui hace un mes y cuando regreso ya no esta BMO hace cuanto de fue?

BMO: Hace unas cuantas semanas dijo que no queria que la vieras

Cake: que raro

3 meses despues

Cake: donde estara me preocupa mucho BMO con quien se fue?

BMO: con marshall

Cake: voy a buscarla a la casa de Marshall

(llega la casa y no hay nadie se regresa ya de noche y duerme.)

Fin de flash back

(Jake contesta el telefono)

Jake: bueno, quien habla

Cake: soy yo Cake no has visto a Fionna se fue hace meses y no regreso

Jake: esta en mi casa ven y ve lo que hiso Fionna adios

Cake: adios

Fionna: era Cake?

Jake: si

Fionna: ya vali cuando venga me va a matar

Mientras en aaa

Cake: BMO voy a salir si llega lord monocrom le dices que fui por Fionna

BMO: si Cake

(Cake sale camino a aaa se hace grande para acelerar el paso y llegar mas rapido)

Jake: Bueno todos a dormir a los lugares que les dio Finn y PF puedes dormir con Finn

PF: gracias, vamos Finn

Finn: si PF -susurra Gracias Jake

Jake: (sonrie) y se duerme en el sofa

AL dia siguiente despierta Jake por que suena que alguien toca la puerta

Jake: quien es?

Cake: soy Cake y Fionna

Jake: esta dormida con marshall (abre la puerta y le dice donde esta Fionna, Cake sube al cuarto ve a Fionna y marshall y agarra a Fionna del cabello haciendo que se despierte)

Fionna: pero que rayos te pasa Cake, CAKE!

Cake: (ve su estomago, se da cuenta de que esta embarzada y le da un golpe en la cara muy fuerte) eres una niña tontaaa!

Fionna: te lo puedo explicar, (le explica todo lo que paso y Cake golpea a marshall asiendo que tambien despertara)

Marshall: que te pasa Cake?!

Cake: como le hiciste esto a Fionna (apunta a Fionna directo al estomago)

Marshall: es que yo...

Fionna: yo quise en prime lugar Cake el solo me hiso caso no pienses mal de él piensa mal de mi! (besa a marshall y fueron interrumpidos por Cake que le dio una cachetada a Fionna)

Cake: losiento, pero niñaa tienes 16 que vas a hacer con un hijo

Fionna: hare lo que deba hacer y todavia no me casare a si que no empieces con eso

Cake: esta bien te salvaste

(Bajan los 3 y van a despertar a Finn)

Marshall: FINNN! Y PF! DESPIERTEN!

Finn y PF: ahhhhhhhh! no griten asi

Fionna: losiento pero ya bajen a desayunar

PF: Si en un momento bajamos (bajan los 3 Fionna, Cake y Marshall) y Finn yo creo que nos deberiamos casar

Finn: pero estas segura que estas lista para eso

PF: si Finn estoy lista

Finn: en ese caso, PF usted se casaria conmigo?

PF: claro Finn (se besan)

(bajan los 2 tortolitos y hablan)

Finn: Jake la PF y yo nos vamos a casar

Jake: perdonn!

PF: atencion todo mundo Finn y yo nos vamos a casar

Todos: Queeeeee!

Finn y PF: nos vamos a casar antes de que nazcan nuestros bebes :)

Fionna: felicidades!

Mashall: te quiero decir algo (Cake acerca la cabeza) en privado!

Cake: esta bien

(los dos suben y marshall comienza a hablar)

Marshall: Aprovechando la ocasión Fionna, te casarias conmigo?

Fionna: siiii! (cuando dice eso se le sale una lagrima de felicidad)

(Bajan y dicen la noticia)

Fionna: marshall y yo nos vamos a casar! por supuesto despues de la boda de Finn

Finn: felicidades hermanita (va y la abraza y le dice al oido a marshall cuidala bien si no pagaras)

Marshall: tranquilo Finn la cuidare bien

(se la lleva Cake y le da otro golpe)

Fionna: y eso porque

Cake: porque te vas a casar a los 16, pero felicidades

Fionna: gracias Cake

CONTINUARA...

**Gracias a todas las personas por leer mi primera historia espero que les agrade el final **


	5. La tristeza y soledad

**bueno no se exactamente cuanto durara la historia asi que solo esperen que llegue el final**

**Comencemos:**

(Cake, Fionna y marshall regresan a aaa y empiezan a organizar todo) Bueno ahora ya no me enfocare a Fionna con los preparativos de su boda solo me enfocare a Finn en ese tema

Finn: Jake!

Jake: que pasa Finn

Finn: no se que empezar a hacer con lo de la boda

Jake: es sencillo, mmm... ..lo esta bien no se que hacer

PF: lamento interrumpir pero yo se que hacer

Finn: con que empezamos a organizar

PF: solo dejame hacer una lista y te doy la mitad (empieza a escribir)

LISTA:

*asignar fecha de boda  
*escoger salón de fiesta y reservar  
*asignar banquete de recepción y de salon (osea comida que se va a dar en la fiesta)  
*hacer lista de invitados  
*escoger iglesia y reservar  
*reservar limousina  
*reservar luces, presentación  
*Hacer invitaciones y repartirlas  
*escoger centros de mesa  
*escoger mesas y sillas con determinada decoración  
*escoger tematica de la fiesta  
*asignar decoración de la fiesta  
*elegir padrinos de boda  
*comprar sortija de boda  
*buscar alguien que nos pueda casar  
*buscar damas de honor  
*elegir traje del padrino y del novio  
*elegir vestido de las damas de honor, de la novia y elegir peinado y maquillaje  
*escoger recuerdos de boda  
*organizar despedida de soltero del novio y de la novia (por separado)  
*recibir confirmación de los invitados

PF: listo Finn termine la lista mira (le enseña la lista)

Finn: todo eso!

PF: Si Finn

Jake: tranquilo hermanito cuando organice la boda con arcoiris me enseño una lista más larga

PF: ahora la dividire

FINN:

*organizar despedida de soltero  
*recibir confirmación de los invitados  
*elegir traje del padrino y el tuyo  
*comprar sortija de boda de los 2  
*buscar a alguien que nos case  
*elegir padrino de boda  
*hacer lista de invitados de tu lado  
*repartir invitaciones

YO (PF)

*elegir vestido de damas de honor, de la novia y tambien sus maquillajes y peinados  
*buscar dama de honor  
*escoger centros de mesa  
*escoger mesas y sillas con determinada decoración  
*escoger tematica de la fiesta  
*asignar decoración de la fiesta  
*elegir y repartir invitaciones de mi lado  
*elegir diseño de invitacion  
*hablar con mi padre para que me de las joyas de principe  
*escoger iglesia y reservar  
*reservar limousina  
*reservar luces, presentación  
*asignar fecha de boda  
*escoger salón de fiesta y reservar  
*asignar banquete de recepción y de salon (osea comida que se va a dar en la fiesta)

PF: ten la lista Finn

Finn: no es tanto

PF: deja el traje al final

Finn: si vamos Jake

Jake: si vamos a empezar (comienzan todo y despues de una semana terminan la lista solo falta el traje)

PF: ya acabe tambien solo tengo que ver lo de los vestidos, la boda va hacer en una semana repartiste las invitaciones y te confirmaron'

Finn: si todo listo solo es el traje

PF: que te parecce todo (le enseña una foto de el salon y lo que va aponer y Finn dice:)

Finn: se ve muy bien sera una boda espectacular

PF: gracias Finn (lo besa) tu despedida de soltero y la mia tiene que ser en 4 dias

Finn: si va a ser en 4 dias

PF: es hora de descanzar y hacer lo que haciamos cotidianamente antes de la boda

PASAN 4 DIAS

despedida de soltera de la PF

Fionna: vamos a juntar las 2 despedidas no?

PF: claro mi despedida empieza en la noche

Fionna: la mia empieza desde ahora

van a un restaurante, desayunan luego van al cine luego a una feria tipo six flags y se quedan todo el dia hasta que se hace de noche, se van a una fiesta donde ya saben que hacen la mujeres en un antro empiezan a bailar y Fionna trae un pastel lo parten, comen y bailan como si no hubiera fin al final de la noche Fionna y la PF, llegan a la casa de Finn digamos tomadas y se acuestan en el sofa y se duermen a la mañana siguientes despietan y Finn apenas llega con Jake pero Finn esta en los brazos de Jake ya saben tomado como llego la PF y Fionna pero Jake lo lleva a su cuarto despierta en la tarde preguntando que paso y la PF le dice a Jake que le explique le explica y entonces le dice la PF como fue su despedida y...

PF: Finn cuentame como fue tu despedida yo ya te conte como me fue

Finn: Ok mira

CONTINUARA...

**GRACIAS POR LEER LO SIGUIENTE QUE VA A PASAR ES COMO FUE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE FINN TODA ALOCADA Y COMO ELEGIRA SU TRAJE FINN Y JAKE Y COMO ELEGIRA SU VESTIDO LA PF Y SUS DAMAS DE HONOR Y QUIENES VAN A SER SUS DAMAS DE HONOR.**


	6. Un momento incomodo

**CONTINUO PORQUE ME ABURRO EN FB Y NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER EN ESTE CAP. O EN EL SIGUIENTE TERMINA LA HISTORIA TENGO OTRA EN MENTE**

_V__arios meses despues..._**  
**

_Finn vive feliz con PF sobre todo con su hijo, Fionna tuvo que irse ya que Marshall y ella no se soportaban y no se casaron **(triste lo se :() **Fionna pensaba su hija estaba con Cake_

_Fionna: porque Marshall se volvio insoportable, ademas me dejo sola, con la niña, él fue injusto conmigo no quiso hacerse responsable y para librarse decidio aceptar ser el gobernante de la nocheofera._

**_En la casa de Finn..._**

_PF: Finn! ya me canse de que me dejes sola con la bebé! tambien es tu hija  
_

_Finn: se supone que es tu hija_

_PF: pero tambien es tuya! sabes que mejor me voy! no regresare a ver si asi te haces cargo aunque me duela que me separen de mi hija!_

_Finn: se supone que debo llorar? *sarcasmo*  
_

_PF: sabe que? adios (sale por la puerta)_

_Finn: y luego que hago llamare a Jake (marca pero nadie contesta) mmm... creo que me quedare asi :(_

**_2 años despues_**

_Finn: flama no regreso me dejo solo Jake se fue y tampoco regreso todos se fueron Marcy pero bonnibelle seguia en su reino pero ella intento separarme de PF aunque yo fui el Estúpido por dejarla ir_

_EN LA CASA DE FIONNA PASABA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO _

_Fio: Estoy sola no tengo a nadie, Marshall huyo como cobarde, FP se fue y Cake tambien, voy a ver a finn (Va y llega con Finn se cuentan cada uno lo que han vivido)_

_Finn: Fionna y tienes a Cake no?_

_Fionna: se fue igual que los demas _

_Finn: que mal (en eso se va la luz XD)_

_Fionna: ahhhh donde estoy!_

_Finn: tranquila nada más se fue la luz_

_Fio: Tengo miedo (entonces sigilosamente va estirando la cabeza lo mismo hace Finn)_

_(Llega la luz y... los dos se encuentran a solo 3 centimentros de cada uno entonces Fionna lo besa y el beso continua)  
_

_Finn: estas segura no quiero salir lastimado como con PF_

_Fio: estoy segura ademas creo que me enamore de ti!_

_Finn: creo que yo tambien pero depspues de lo de PF no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto_

**_hasta hay lo dejo feliz tarde_**


	7. El final es el comienzo de una historia

**hola regrese lamento haber abandonado la historia pero en fin continuare aprovecho esto para responder un comentario:**

**Fandehoradeaventuraydragonball**

**si continuare la historia y tambien a tu peticion continuare con FLAMIN y olvidare mi finxfionna en esta historia**

**SIN MAS DEMORAS AQUI ESA SU CAPITULO**

finn: fionna no esto no es correcto lo siento

fionna: tranquilo finn lo entiendo y lamento lo de flama

finn: espera creo que ella esa en peligro

fionna: como sabes?

finn: siento su dolor creo que ya se endonde esta...

fionna: donde?!

finn: en el reino de fuego

fionna: em... creo que iremos

finn: claro vamos

EN EL REINO DE FUEGO...

finn: mira *señala una lampara donde esta la princesa flama*

fionna:...

finn: vamos...

fionna: ya se ve por agua y extinguimos al rey flama

finn: buena idea *saca de su mochila agua y unos cuantos hielos que por obra de glob sobrevivieron al calor* *entran*

Finn le da una patada al rey flama

finn: fionna ya!

fionna le tira el agua al rey flama extinguiendolo finn baja a la princesa flama ahora reina flama ella lo abraza

RF (REINA FLAMA): gracias finn lo siento iba a volver al dia siguiente pero mi padre me captura y me enserro de nuevo por 2 años no es porque te ubiera abandonado y yo...

finn: ya no digas más yo lo entiendo

RF: muchas gracias y como ha estado nuestra hija?

finn: normal aunque esta un poco triste

RF: que estúpida fui al irme

finn: basta de culparte lo mejor sera que nos vallamos FIONNA! *voltea* al parecer se fue vamonos se van y llegan a la casa de arbol su hija va y los abraza a los dos...

FIN

* * *

**Lamento que el final sea tan corto pero la verdad la pura verdad tengo flojera de escribirlo ok no .-. pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer aqui descanzan todas sus peticiones XD como sea.. si les interesa leer más de su querida autora les invito a leer:**

**Amor asesino (1ra parte)**

**Trata de jeff the killer se supone que se enamora tienen un pequeño inconveniente pero al fin logran estar juntos pero fueron muy apresurados en su relacion asiendo que nadie acepte su amor ellos demuestran lo contrario asi engañandolos pero su amor es muy confuso**

**La vida de un corazón traicionado (Proximamente continuacion de amor asesino)**

**Criss se va consecuencia de una traicion por parte de jeff pero el no sabe nada... lo olvido en fin ella escapa y se refugia en un orfanato junto con Angelica despues de 10 años ellos se vuelven a encontrar pero criss no confiara en el pasaran muchas cosas y durante unos cuantos meses ella le esconde a ...**

**2 rebeldes y 1 amor (Proximamente)**

**Fionna al ser obligada a vivir sola desde los 12 años ya que Cake se fue por cuidar a sus sobrinos (los hijos de cake) despues de que fionna sufre varias decepsiones amorosas al fin encuentra al indicado Finn... en eso se dan cuenta que de un dia a otro son inocentes y buenos y al otro son malvados y tetricos, un dia dan un concierto... cake al ver a su hermana (es emo) la separa de finn y esta no lo permite ella escapa por un problema... ambos (finn y fionna) son raptados por el lich...**


End file.
